Dreaming Under the Same Moon
by angelinexo
Summary: With one last glance at the moon, she wondered briefly, somewhat hoping, that maybe, just maybe, Nate was thinking about her too. In between Oneshot. After PBM, but before RC. Can be read alone. R&R!


**This is much more entertaining than writing an essay on the Great Gatsby or Into the Wild. Or conjugating Spanish verbs. Or doing calculus.**

**Takes place after Please Be Mine, but before Rainy Cloud. I guess it could be read alone though. Spoilers if you haven't read Please Be Mine yet, but are planning to.**

* * *

_Will these tears ever stop?_ Ivy thought as another hot tear rolled down her face. She pulled the light green, long sleeved polo tighter around her small body, a tear dropping on the collar.

It had been two weeks.

Fourteen days.

Three-hundred, thirty-six hours.

Twenty thousand, one hundred sixty minutes.

One million, two hundred nine thousand, six hundred _long_, **painful** seconds since she had last seen Nate's smile.

Not one of those fake smiles that he always gives the paparazzi or in magazine shoots.

But one of those, true, genuine Nate smiles that melted her heart.

The last time she had seen one of those was right before he told her he loved her. Right before Ivy lied through her teeth, breaking his heart.

If only she could take that night back.

She pulled the polo even tighter around her, trying to imagine that the owner of the shirt's arms were wrapped around her instead of the empty sleeves.

She bit back a sob; she didn't want to wake her parents. They'd be furious if they found out she was sitting out on the patio at midnight on a school night.

And though she was sobbing, looking like a lunatic, she felt more at peace when she was here.

She'd look up at the round, full moon and remember that promise Nate had made to her what seemed like so long ago.

"_But anytime you ever feel lonely, all you have to do is look up at the sky, at the stars and the moon, and know that we're both looking at the same stars; that we're both dreaming about each other under the same moon."_

She loosened her grip on the polo to reach for her notebook and pen. Ever since _That Night_, Ivy had been on a writing binge, spilling all of her emotions onto paper, holding nothing back. It was therapeutic.

She scribbled furiously in her notebook through her tears, inspiration hitting.

**And we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars  
I close my eyes, wishin'  
I'm gonna see you soon  
When I see that night sky glowin'  
There's a peace I get from knowin'  
That we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars tonight**

Her heart ached. It hadn't seemed to stop aching since that night at the restaurant where she had made her biggest mistake.

And what sucked the most about having a pop star as an ex-boyfriend you're still in love with?

You see him everywhere.

Turn on the radio... Play My Music comes on, his voice a searing reminder of what you let go. Flip the channel to HotTunes... a close up of him with Shane and Jason flash across the scene. Flip open a teen magazine... You see an article filled with everything you already know my heart, learned from the source himself. Take a walk down the street... you see the neighborhood park where you used to push each other on the swings, acting like you were five rather than fifteen. Take a glance out the window... see your backyard, remembering the time he came over in the middle of the night in a storm, just so you wouldn't be alone...

Sometimes, Ivy thought things would never ever get better. Sometimes she was so tempted to just call him and explain everything, begging for him to forgive her.

But just as her thumb hovered above the green send button, she'd lose her nerve and hung up.

Once though, she did call, blocking her number from his caller ID, when she knew he'd be busy, just so she could hear his personal voice mail message on his personal cell phone.

To be honest, she was shocked he hadn't changed his number yet.

With one last glance at the moon, she wondered briefly, somewhat hoping, that maybe, just maybe, Nate was thinking about her too.

**-DUTSM-**

Somewhere, not as far as you'd think, a curly-haired, broken-hearted boy stared up at the night sky, a lone tear sliding down his cheek, thinking about the one girl who broke his heart; the one girl he was still in love with.

* * *

**So I know you guys were expecting another chapter of Rainy Cloud, but I got hit for inspiration for a in-between oneshot. I'm working on the next chapter for Rainy Cloud, though so don't worry. Short, I know, too.**

**So review and let me know what you think! Should I continue doing one-shots taking place in between Please Be Mine and Rainy Cloud? Or should I just stop now?**

**Disclaimer: I own Ivy and that's it. Disney owns the character of Nate, and Julianne Hough owns the song "written" by Ivy. It's called Dreaming Under the Same Moon, and if you haven't heard of it, I reccomend you listen to it! It is country though, just so you know.**


End file.
